Bleach Christmas OneShot
by Springflowerangel
Summary: This is a One-Shot for Bleach Christmas, it's a Hitsugaya/OC Hitsugaya/Sno Sno only belongs to me


Me: This is a Specail Christmas Specail, if you see errors so what? I don't care, my story don't like then don't read my stories!

Grimmjow: che why the hell am I here if I'm not going to be in this Christmas Specail?

Me: tsk, tsk, tsk, my dear Grimmy, that whats makes you so specail!

Grimmjow: how the hell am I specail if I'm not in this story?! I'm a Espada Sexta

Me: yeah I know, you are specail because your talking to lil me -does a Gin Ichimaru fox grins-

Grimmjow: -eye twichs- your been around that Gin bastered again -growls under his breath-

Me: yeah I think I do? but I rather spend my time with you, your very specail to me Grimmy, and only you can have my heart -sighs dreamly-

Grimmjow:.....good, I don't like no one touching you but me

Me; awww your so sweet, why don't you tell the readers

Grimmjow: whatever...Springflowerangel doesn't own Bleach, or any of the characters, she only owns Sno and the idea for this story

* * *

It was almost Christmas, two weeks left intill the wonderful day of gifts, love, family and friends, everyone was excided but there was one lonely girl she had no one, she lives on the street of Karakura Town, it was snowing everywhere was snow, it was cold specaily to the lonely girl, she always wish to have a home with family and friends maybe find love, but no one didn't even cared about her, but that all changes.

Lonely girl's POV

It was really cold again, but I always put my legs agents my chest tightly so I can keep warm, I could see my breath when I breath out, I hide my face between my legs trying not to cry but the tears was falling down my face and my shoulders was shacking crying silently

Karakura High School

The bell ringed making students running out of the school or walking some leaveing some just stayed alittle longer to talk to there friends, there was a group of friends walking together, after a while they split up going home, a tall big breasted girl with long orange hair walking to her apartment when she saw a small figure sitting down agents a allyway wall, she walked closer to see it was a girl with long hair, her hair was white like the snow she was shivering from the cold.

Orihime's POV

I saw the girl shivering I couldn't see anyone like that so I bend down to her eye level sense she was sitting down, I smiled making her look up at me with looks like Pink eyes but they where glossy from being so cold

"Hello, I'm Orihime Inoue....whats your name?"

".....I don't h-have a n-name" she said while shivering

"I see, I know! I'll take you to my apartment to warm ya up, come on" I said while pulling the shivering girl up seeing she was wearing shorts with a fluffy's at the ends of her jacket wearing a hat on her head

I was taking her to my apartment room, opening the door open leting the shivering girl in walking in after her closing my front door and locking it I lead her to my couch running to my room bringing a blanket out puting it around her shivering cold body, I went to my kitchen making Hot Coco for the girl, it was done I walked to her sitting down next to her hands her the hot coco, she drinks it didn't care about it being hot, she sat the cup down on my coffie table.

"Thank you...."

"Oh, no problem! I love to help people if they need help, may I give you a name?"

"S..sure"

"hmmmm" I was thinking of a name but I looked at her snow white hair then it clicked in my head "I know a perfect name for you, your hair gave me the thought, for now on your name is Sno"

"thank you, I love it" She said while giving me a smile making me smile big

It was night time leting her sleep in my bed while I sleep on the couch, it was morning and I wanted to help Sno sense it was two weeks from Christmas I wanted her to have one with my friends, I called Ichigo and everyone else to come to my apartment, Sno was still sleeping peacefuly in my room when everyone came over to see why I called them here.

No one's POV

"Orihime why did you want us over here for?" Ichigo asked her

"will yesterday after school I was walking home when I saw someone shivering in the cold snow so I brought her here to warm her up, she's sleeping in my room right now, and she told me something that made me want to cry" She told them

"You brought a stranger in here Orihime? you shouldn't be doing that" Rukia said to her

"But I had to!! I didn't want her to freeze to death! she doesn't have a name, and she let me give her a name" she told them while trying to hold in her tears

"Orihime....what name did you give her?" Rukia asked her

"her name is Sno now, her hair reminds me so much of the snow, she's really sweet, what made me cry when she told me she didn't have no one, she told me they didn't want her so they put her in the streets, she even tell me no one looked at her or cared about her becuase her hair isn't normal for a girl, please help me make her feel wanted having a wonderful Christmas, it's in 2 weeks so please everyone?"

Everyone looked at each other then back at Orihime

"Will if we are going to help her we should go out shoping for her then, come on guys let's go get gifts for the new girl" Ichigo said

Everyone shooked there head yes walking outside saying bye to Orihime leaveing Ichigo with Orihime

"so you named her Sno, maybe I should see her while she still sleeping" Ichigo said while walking to Orihime's bedroom door opening silently walking in trying not to make any noise stoping beside the bed with a girl with snow white hair like Orihime said, she was sleeping like a kitten, he walked out of Orihime's room closing the door behind him silently

After about 4 days Sno was having fun being around Orihime and her friends she met two days ago, she wanted to give her thanks by making a gift for them all, so she was in Orihime's room sitting cross legged on her bed with alot of stuff around her bed making hand made cards ect. it has been 5 days now, she was finished making the gift for everyone, she wraped them up, Orihime told her what everyone likes so Sno made a pellow shape of a strawberry, he reminds her of a Strawberry, it was for Ichigo, she got free sewing stuff for Uryu sense Orihime said he makes clouths, she made Rukia a Bunny Plushie with her eye color and making the bunny have a blush on it's cheeks, Orihime told her that she loves Bunnys/Rabbits, She didn't know what Chad like so she got him a Photo frame with says friends on the bottom, she made a Pineapple plushie pellow for him sense he reminds her of a Pineapple with the hair and all, she got Rangiku a coupune for free Sake sense she loves drinking with her friends, she made a Plushie for Orihime, Sno knew she had a crush on Ichigo so the Plushie was Ichigo, and last Toushiro, he hardly talks to Sno but she wanted to give him the best gift for Christmas, she hards it but she has a huge crush on Toushiro but only one notice her feelings to him and that is Rangiku, she made somethign very specail she even had the courage to asked Rangiku what he likes, she was teaseing her but she told her he likes Dragons, she couldn't figure out to make the gift for him before Christmas you see, it's the day before Christmas when she asked Rangiku about what he likes, so she's kinda nervouse and scared that she wouldn't figure out how to make his gift, but when she was in her room Orihime let her have (quest room) she was huging her knees to her chest in so much sarrow she was about to cry thinking that she failed but suddenly when she was holding onto the necklace with no pendent or anything my hand that was clunchen it it was glowing brightly blue it died down so she opened her palm to see a ice in a shape of a ice dragon with icey wings even the eyes looked glowing, she was shocked but thign she was smiling happily knowing she didn't failed to make the gift for him.

Sno's POV

I had Toushiro's gift in my jacket I had sense Orihime saved me from the cold, but this time Orihime let me barrow her pants, it was the day of Christmas and I woked up excided, I have the presents for everyone under the Christmas tree with so many beautiful thigns on the tree, there was a golden star on the top, with candy cane's around each of the tree, anything you can think of, it was breath takeing when you first see it or see it anytime know matter how many times you see it, Orihime was up actly EVERYONE was up, they all spend the time at Orihime's place, I can tell everyone was excided but Toushiro he wasn't enjoying it that much but he likes spending with his friends hehe I sat down next to Orihime smiling making the girls smile back at me seeing I was excided, Ichigo sat down on my other side puting his hand on my head pating it grining.

"you excided to open the presents Sno?"

"yes! I'm so excided!! can we open presnts now canwecanwecanwecanwe?!" I said while jumping up and down excidedly but Ichigo had to make me stop doing that making me giggle then making him annoyed but he was smiling afterwards

Everyone started to open there presents, I wanted to open Orihime's gift she got me first, I riped open the gift to see a some clouths maching ones, PJ's with stars around them, and two hair pins with snowflacks, they where kinda like Orihime's hair pins but snowflacks, I thanked Orihime and went to open Ichigo's gift next open the box to see a Phot frame with all of them together smiling, Rangiku was doing bunny ears to Renji , I was on Ichigo's back doing a peace sign grining, Toushiro has his arms crossed over his chest looking bored but Rangiku was also leaning her other free arm on his shoulder, I was happy tears started falling down my cheeks, I wiped my tears away and smiles at Ichigo.

"Th-thank you so much Ichigo" I said while huging him in a brotherly way, he huged me back smiling saying anything for a friend

I smiled wiping the rest of my tears opening up Renji's gift next, he got me plushie shape of a kitty, it was pure white like my hair with blue eyes, I huged Renji saying I loved it, then I opened Rangiku's gift next, she got um a uhhh bikini but she got me a one that shows almost all my body, Ichigo yelled at her for buying a revealing bikini and Toushiro was yelling at her too for even buying me one that shows almost all my body, after Orihime and Rukia calmed them down I went to open Rukia's gift, I opened it to see a cell phone it was pure white like my hair and it seems she put snowflacks around it.

"That cell phone has all of are number's there all on speed dial, so all you have to do is push on, on anyone of are names and it'll automaticly dial anyone" Rukia said while smiling

"oh Rukia-chan it's wonderful! now I can be able to call Toushiro and annoy him for an hour" I said while grinign ear to ear, making everyone laugh but Toushiro he had a anger mark pulsing on his head showing he was pissed "aww come on Toushiro I was just jokeing"

He just looked away mumbleing saying something but I went back to opening my gifts from my wonderful friends, Chad was next so I opened the gift seeing he got me a new hat for me, but this one has snowflacks around it, I tooked off my old one and puting on the new one smiling at Chad saying thanks and huging him afterwards, Uryu got me a dress, he seems he made it, it waslight blue with those fluffy's on the end of the sleeves and at the end of the dress, it went good with the hat Chad got me oh and also Uryu put a big snowflack on the back of the dress aswill, I huged him saying thanks aswill, Toushiro was last, I always leave the best for last hehe but he said the words saying he couldn't decide what to get me, I was heart brocken but I had a smile on saying.

"It's okay Toushiro, you don't need to get me anything so don't worry" Said while still keeping my fake smile on my face but Rangiku saw through my fake smiling seeing that I was about to break into tears so next thing I knew Rangiku turn to him pouting

"aw Captian, don't be so heartless, Sno-chan deserve to have a gift from all of us, she's are friend, Sno-chan" she said whineing making me sweatdrop "is there something that Captian can give you?" she asked me grining ear to ear making me troubled by that smile of her's

Then I thought about geting kissed by him would be the best gift ever but I shooked my head trying to stop myself from blushing, I hanged my head down making my snow white hair cover my tomato red face, I said in a soft voice but everyone heard me.

"It's okay really Rangiku-san, Toushiro doesn't need to buy me a gift"

"aww Sno-chan come on there's got to be something you want Captian can give you?" she put her endex fingure under her chin then she beamed at Toushiro "I know what you can give Sno-chan Captian! why not a kiss on the cheek?" she grined big making me blush even more redder underneth my hair

"Matsumoto! I will not do that!! so shut up and let everyone else open there gifts!" he sounded so angry so I was scared to even peek from behind my hair

Everyone opened there gifts, when Ichigo opened the gift I made him his eye was twiching, I just smiled sheepishly, Rukia opened her's when she saw what I made her she tackled me in a tight bear hug! I was happy she loved it, Orihime when she opened her's hehe her face was so priceless! she was blushing like a cherry, she hide it before Ichigo could see it quitely said thank you to me, Rangiku loved her gift I got her saying she's in heaven now, Renji's gift when he saw it he yelled at me saying he's not a pineapple, I just giggled and smiled innocently, Chad got his gift open he liked the Photo frame, he was going to put a picture of all of use together later when he's back home, then Toushiro was last making me nervous.

"Sno didn't you get Toushiro anything?" Ichigo asked raising his eyebrow at me

I was nervous so I was shy playing around with my fingures {Me: like Hinata does on Naruto} "I did get him something" I said while puting my hand in my jacket pocket pulling the necklace out with my hands closed so no one can see it yet, I shyly stood up walking up to him "H-here you go Toushiro, I hope you like it" I said smiling shyly puting it in his hands walking back to my seat shyly.

It was silent after a while when I heard gasping from everyone

"Wow! Captian it looks so real!" Rangiku said aww'ed over the necklace with the dragon

Toushiro was just stareing at it with wide eyes then stares right at me shocked

"Where did you get this?" he asked fast with narrowed eyes

"w-will actly I didn't buy it at any stores" I was geting nervous with him staring at me

"Really Sno-chan? then where did you get it?" Rukia asked me confused

"I made it with my hands, do....you like it Toushiro?" I asked tilting my head sideways wanting to know if he liked it or not

Everyone had a look of shocked and wide eyes staring at me

"wh-why are you all staring at me like that?" I said while feeling uncomfortable with there stares

"How can that be?! this dragon is made of ice but ice that can't be melted?!?!" Toushiro said but he yelled at the last part making me flinche looking down about to cry

"Captian don't so harsh on her, Sno-chan did you actly make the necklace?" Rangiku asked me

"I don't really know myself actly, I was sad that I couldn't make anything for Toushiro then next thing I knew the hand I was holding the necklace, my hand started to glow blue and when I looked at the necklace that was there on it, it was weird but I was happy no matter what anyways" I said while smiling missing everyone's surprised look

"Can you do anything else but that Sno-chan?" Rukia asked me

"I think so? is it bad for me to use?" I asked

"No just make sure know one else see's it, people will freak and try to lock you away or use you for test and stuff" Ichigo said while patting my head gently

"okay I wont show no one else but you all can see it" I said smiling

After that I was sitting on a bench at the park with the snow falling still {Me: It was geting dark out, she didn't know so to tell you all} I was still wearing the new hat Chad got me, and I had the cell phone Rukia got me in my jacket, I was relaxing when I heard something infront of me so I looked up to see a weird thing it was black and has a weird white mask on it, then It talked making me scared, I stood up fast running away pulling out my cell phone.

With Toushiro before Sno saw the Hallow

I was staying at Inoue's Apartment room while she And Matsumoto look for Sno, she wasn't back sense it got dark out, I was geting annoyed it was taking this long, then my cell phone viberate telling me someone is calling, I brought it out fliping it open puting it to my ear

"Hello Hitsugaya here"

Right when I said that I heard Sno's voice on the other side sounds like she's running

_"To-Toushiro! thank god you answered, I was afraid you wouldn't answer in time!" _she was taking a breather stoping it sounds like

I narrowed my eyes "Sno whats going on? why where you running?"

_"....I was at the park resting but thing a weird thing was infront of me, it was a weird monster Toushiro, I'm scared" _

I hear her crying when I thought about what she said

"Sno what does that monster look like!"

_"It's body was all black but there was a white mask it was telling me that I look tasty a-and I was scared and raned away, I think it still fallowing me, please Toushiro, help me I-" _

I heard her stop thing a heard her scream over the cell phone then the line went dead, I flip my cell phone closed cursing, poping a soul candy in my mouth, I called Kurosaki telling him whats happening, closing my cell phone then Flashed steped to where the park was.

Back to Sno

The monster hit me sending me to a wall hard makeing me let go of my cell phone falling to the ground, I screamed when I got hit, I layed there with tears falling to my cheeks but I try to stand up but I keep falling back to the ground, I heard the monster come closer grabing me in it's hand.

"L-let me go you monster!" I yelled at the monster struggling ignoring the pain my body is in from being sent into a breck wall

The it lift me up above his head it opened it's mouth, my eyes open wide, I started kicking and screaming bloody murder, I didn't want to be eaten alive, I thought of everyone then Toushiro's face appear in my head I screamed loudly

"TOUSHIRO!!!!!!!!!!!"

I closed my eyes waiting to be eaten but then I was falling then I stoped falling, someone had catched me so I opened my eyes slowly to see Tourques eyes staring down into my pink eyes

"Toushiro....." I said slowly staring at him holding my breath seeing if it was really him

"Are you alright?" he asked me

"my body is in alot of pain but I-I'm okay now that you saved me, what is that monster Toushiro?" I asked him while looking at where the monster was to see Ichigo and everyone else fighting it

"It's called a hallow it feeds off of dead souls, I do not know why it wanted you, that confuses me the most" he said while narrowing his eyes trying to think why it was after me

After a while Ichigo and the others killed the hallow they rushed to me saking if I was alright, I was standing not in Toushiro's arms anymore, I told them I was okay but my body is in pain, Orihime said something & weird light was around me then I didn't felt no pain, the light was gone.

"Wow thank you Orihime, I don't feel no pain anymore" I said while smiling at Orihime

After all that happened everyone went back home for sleep, me, Rangiku, Orihime and Toushiro went together sense where staying with Orihime's appartment room, I was puting on my new PJ's with the stars around it , I was about to crawl in my bed when I heard a knock on my door, I walked over thinking 'who would that be?' I opened my bedroom door seeing Rangiku behind Toushiro who was smirking while Toushiro wasn't happy about something

"Go on Captian!" she pushed Toushiro in my room "nighty night you two!" then she closed the door

"uhhh...Toushiro why did Rangiku-san push you into my room?" I asked tilting my head confused

"....Matsumoto forced me to give you a gift while you where away" he said annoyed

"oh Rangiku shouldn't have forced you to buy me a gift" I said frowning and sadly looking away

I went silent for about 7 minutes, I was about to break the silence but Toushiro beat me to it turning around to face me with his arms crossed infront of his chest walking over to me, I was confused

"Sno tell me if I'm wrong but Matsumoto told me you might have a crush on me is that true...?"

When he said that I gasp, making me step backwards waving my arms up and down freaking out

"N-No!! I do NOT have a c-crush on you T-Toushiro!" when I was saying that he raised his eyebrow probely seeing I was blushing, I sweatdrop "....I better get to sleep yes?" I said while turning around laughing nervously

Before I get to my bed, he grabed my arm pulled me and spinned me around to faceing him with a seriose look in his eyes

"Sno tell me right now, stop changeing the subject!"

I was scared and nervous to say anything but he seemed like he wants to know now not later so I sighed looking down sadly opening my mouth "Yes...it's true, I do have a crush on you Toushiro but I didn't want to say anything, I know you wouldn't return my feelings and thats okay, so....please let me sleep" I was tryed to pull my arm from his hand but he wouldn't let go of my arm, I looked at him "let me go Toushiro, I'm very tired from the Hallow attack tonight" I was trying so hard to keep the tears from comeing out, the next thing I knew Toushiro was kissing me on the lips, I was shocked, I closed my eyes kissing him back, he was holding me close to his arms, I wrap my arms around his shoulders, we where kissing for 3 minutes, to breath, I was blushing so I covered my face with my hands, I heard a chuckle so I peeked inbetween my fingures seeing Toushiro smirking at my shyness, I pouted hit his arm playfuly, I started giggleing, he was huging me again, I loved being in his arms, I felt so safe, I let him sleep with me, we where sleeping huging each other close.

* * *

_Me: that's the end of the Bleach Christmas Specail! I hope you enjoyed reading it ^^ I had fun doing the story_

_Grimmjow: I still wonder why you didn't have me in this story..._

_Me: I already told you Grimmy -smiles-_

_Grimmjow: anyways don't forget to Review, no rude ones or saying there was errors, she'll just delite ur review and ignore you_


End file.
